Saskia Duncan
Saskia Duncan made her first appearance on 31 December 1998. She is portrayed by Deborah Sheridan-Taylor. Storylines Saskia arrives in Walford in December 1998 as the obsessive ex-girlfriend of new e20 club owner Steve Owen. Steve isn't happy to see her and he tells her he doesn't want her any more, but she continues to stalk him regardless. When Steve gets involved with Melanie Healy, Saskia tries to break them up. She succeeds in seducing him; afterwards, she won't listen when Steve insists it was a mistake. Saskia has a friendly drink with Phil Mitchell. On e20's launch night, 14th February 1999, Saskia breaks into Steve's office and kisses him. As Mel storms out of the room, it is revealed that Saskia had been pregnant with Steve's baby, but had an abortion when he said he that he didn't want it. Saskia blames him for "making her kill the baby". When Steve tries to throw her out of the office, she attacks him with a champagne bottle and attempts to strangle him with his tie. Matthew Rose, who works in the club as a DJ, arrives and breaks up the struggle, but Saskia, hysterical, fights him off and goes for Steve again. Steve reaches for the nearest object, an ashtray, and gives Saskia a brutal blow to the head, killing her instantly. Steve and Matthew then bury her body in Epping Forest. Matthew is a nervous wreck for months while Steve remains cool. Saskia's disappearance is investigated by police, and her sister Claudia Fielding arrives and suspects that Steve is involved with her disappearance. Matthew panics that she'll find out about Saskia's death and Steve tries to calm him down. Matthew begins to get a grip on things but the body is later discovered and both Steve and Matthew are arrested. Steve blames Matthew, who is found guilty of manslaughter. When Matthew is released in December 1999, he gets revenge on Steve by tying him to a chair and threatening to burn him alive, but he later reveals that he'd just wanted to turn Steve into an emotional wreck. Matthew then leaves the Square for good. Until his death in a car crash in 2002, everyone would remind Steve what he did to Saskia and how he framed Matthew. In 2018, almost 20 years after Saskia's death, Steve's son Hunter Owen found out from Mel about how his late father killed Saskia. In early 2019, Hunter killed Ray Kelly and him and his mother buried his body in the woods - in a very simialr fashion to how Hunter's later father did with Saskia 20 years earlier, thus making Hunter a killer like his father was. Appearances 1998 *Episode 1718 (31 December 1998) 1999 *Episode 1721 (7 January 1999) *Episode 1724 (14 January 1999) *Episode 1726 (19 January 1999) *Episode 1727 (21 January 1999) *Episode 1728 (25 January 1999) *Episode 1731 (1 February 1999) *Episode 1733 (4 February 1999) *Episode 1735 (9 February 1999) *Episode 1736 (11 February 1999) *Episode 1737 (14 February 1999) *Episode 1738 (15 February 1999) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:1970 Births Category:1998 Minor Characters Category:1998 Arrivals Category:1999 Minor Characters Category:1999 Deaths Category:1999 Departures